injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Static/Prime
Static is a powerhouse with his status of being immune to power drain, has a Blocking passive that can grant him power easily, and a fast, efficient SP1 that has a 100% chance to stun, making him quite popular for multiplayer. He can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained in the Challenge Booster Pack, but it will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Basic attacks Static's basic attacks are very fast and has a very quick recovery speed. If timed correctly, it can allow for a possible infinite chain of light and heavy attacks, giving his opponent no chance to retaliate. It is possible to quickly use his light combo again after his opponent is knocked down by his combo ender, which would cause the last hit of his light combo to hit his opponent while they are moving up to him. However, this only staggers them without knocking them down (unlike Cyborg's infinite heavy combo) and will not offer the combo ender so it can only be used once. Unusually, Static can use Combo Enders on stunned opponents. The first hit of his light basic combo is ranged and has a long delay; it can sometimes be launched first, and when Static gets hit by an enemy basic attack, hits his opponent and staggers them, interrupting their basic combo. It used to be possible to use his s1 right after throwing his opponent back with his combo ender, resulting in an infinite stun-lock combo with sufficient power generation. This was later removed, along with all Basic-Special combos that used light combos, as specials can no longer be used immediately after a light combo. His heavy basic attacks however, can be chained into his SP2, "High Gear". Specials Both his special 1 and 2 has their first part automatically performed without requiring tapping/swiping; they will always do 200% damage. Therefore it is easier to hit near the maximum damage on his specials than any other equivalent special, although the actual maximum is still regular. His special 1 is completely long-ranged and will automatically stun the opponent if they're not blocking. It is one of the few special 1s that can deal 3 KO blows to opponents at sufficiently low health. His special 2 is partly long-ranged; the first part in which he slams his saucer against his opponent is melee, but he will attempt to use it at range anyway. This means you can avoid part of his s2's damage if you knock him back and block. Passive Blocking a SP1 grants half a bar of power, while blocking a SP2 grants one whole bar. If the first hit is a block breaker, Aftershock will not activate. It will also not activate if he blocks the following hits of a special attack other than the first hit. Aftershock's animation plays for blocking any hits, including basic attacks, but will not grant power otherwise. Note that some damage over time hits can be "blocked" during Harley Quinn's SP2 and grant power as though he blocked an actual SP2. The second part of his passive lets him be immune to Power Drain. He's especially effective against characters with Power drain attacks (Lex Luthor, Nightwing, Martian Manhunter/Prime, and Black Adam/Kahndaq) and Gear such as either the Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar or Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, and even the Mother Box! However, Aquaman/Regime's Super Move will ignore most power drain immunity and would still drain all of his power. This has since been fixed. Gear Since blocking is a major part of Static's play style, block gear is essential. He's got great synergy with his signature Charged Disc since it complements his block-heavy play style (blocking stops X% more damage and X% chance to reflect all specials while blocking) and his powerful SP2 (100% Area Effect). Other good blocking gear include the Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask and the Amazonian Sword & Shield. Since both his specials deal multiple hits, it could be a good idea to give him gear that grants lifedrain or critical chance on specials. Other potentially good gear loadouts include: *Cloak of Destiny: It increases his damage dealt to stunned opponents *Fourth World Set: The helmet and chest plate complement his blocking play style, the mace amplifies his SP2, and the 3/3 effect means he can heal himself while stunning his opponent Interactions Good With *'Batman/Insurgency, Hawkgirl/Earth 2, The Flash/Earth 2, and other characters who receive a bonus against stunned opponents': Static can set up opponents with his SP1 allowing his teammates to utilize their passives against the stunned victims. *'Batman/Arkham Knight, Batman/Dawn of Justice, and Batman/Flashpoint': Static and these versions of Batman all have fast animation 7-hit SP1's that are all effective sources of stun. *'Lobo/Prime': The two can form a power drain immune duo meaning that the other team must weather their special attacks. Throw in another character with 2/3 effect of the LexCorp Set or Batman/Arkham Knight with his power drain immunity, and the entire team will have immunity to power drain. Good Against *'Black Adam/Prime and Black Adam/Regime': Since the first three hits from Static's SP1 are automatic, it's an effective tool to waste their passives and if timed right, after the shield dissipates, the final moves on the SP1 will land unblocked, resulting in a guaranteed stun. *'Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc/Arkham, Darkseid, and other characters with slow attack speeds': Static's fast starting specials makes it easy to catch slower opponents off guard, dealing lots of damage or leaving them stunned. *'Killer Frost/Prime': Reduced power generation doesn't affect Static as much as other cards, since he gains a significant amount of power by successfully blocking special attacks. *'Raven/Rebirth': Her power steal on tag-in has no effect on Static. *'Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, and Overpowered 5-U-93-R': Their power drain has no effect on Static. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': His SP1 still forces him to tag out, but drains no power from him. Countered By *'Green Lantern/Red Son, and Batman/Beyond': Static's 100% stun on SP1 mean nothing to Batman and Green Lantern's stun immunity. Plus, Green Lantern shares his immunity with Red Son teammates. *'Characters with unblockable or chance to be unblockable specials' **[[Deathstroke/Arkham Origins|'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins']]: If Deathstroke achieves 200% on his SP1, Static will take critical damage and gain no power. **'Harley Quinn': All Harley Quinn cards have an unblockable bomb as part of their SP2. ***'Harley Quinn/Arkham': She grants all Arkham teammates unblockable chance on SP2. This is especially dangerous as many Arkham cards have notoriously powerful SP2's **'Batman/Red Son': He grants all Red Son teammates unblockable chance on SP1. This is especially dangerous as some Red Son cards have notoriously powerful SP2's **'Batgirl/Arkham Knight': Both of Batgirl's specials have unblockable chance. **'Batman/Blackest Night': If Batman is teamed with two other Blackest Night teammates, his whole team has 30% unblockable chance on both basic attacks and specials. **'Superman/Regime and Ares/Prime': Both have unblockable SP2's. **'Deadshot/Suicide Squad': Deadshot gives his Suicide Squad teammates a chance to land an unblocked special due to his off-screen assist, negating the second part of Static's passive. *'Bane/Luchador & The Flash/Earth 2': Both (including other Earth 2 teammates teamed with The Flash) have a chance to stun on tag-in. Static cannot block while stunned, leaving him especially vulnerable. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Although Static is immune to Power Drain, he will be temporarily helpless to Hawkgirl's Specials-disabling entrance. Abilities Here are Static's abilities. Static’s SP1, Taser Trap, can be chained from his light basic attacks without the combo-ender. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Static is the second mobile-exclusive character chronologically, after Darkseid and preceding The Arkham Knight as well as Deadshot. *He is one of only 2 characters with a special that has a 100% chance to Stun when not blocked, disregarding the special 1's of the Batgirl characters as all 3 versions can only stun mid-special. However Batgirl/Arkham Knight's Special 2 is a 100% chance to Stun if it lands unblocked. *His SP1 is tied for the most amount of hits of any SP1, along with Batman/Arkham Knight, Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Gaslight, and Batman/Batman Ninja . Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Prime characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:BLOCK effect Category:Powerdrain Reversed Category:Stun